runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Knights of Guthix
Click here for the Talk page. The Knights of Guthix is a clan based in Australia. It was founded in November 2008 by six friends who play Runescape. None of them were in a clan so they decided to make their own. The six founders are; *1800 Si Uy B *Totalpker47 *Angel Chix5 *Kellech7 *Doom Pug1 *Zell1067 Goals of the Knights of Guthix Our goal is to create a clan where people can play Runescape in an environment where they are having fun with friends and they are supported. Membership The Knights will accept all players who ask to join, with a few exceptions. There are no level reqirements, as one of the main aims of the Knights is to help low level players improve their skills and reach goals. Both free players and members can join, regardless of what items and money you have. The Knights are based in Australia and all of the founding members live in Queensland. However, players from outside Australia are welcomed to join and you are not any less likely to be accepted if you aren't Australian. Rules The rules of the Knights of Guthix are simple; *Follow the Rules of Runescape *Always support each other Anyone who chooses not to follow these rules will be expelled from the clan. Members who see others break the Rules of Runescape are encouraged to report them by using the "Report Abuse" form. Multiclanning It is perfectly fine if a Knight of Guthix is part of another clan as well. They must try to participate in the community of both clans. If they are kicked out of another clan for multiclanning they will be able to stay in the Knights of Guthix. However, if they are kicked out for breaking the Rules of Runescape they will also be expelled from the Knights of Guthix. Expulsion A member will only be expelled if they break one or more of the rules. The only people who decide on expulsions are the leaders. Expelled members will not be allowed back into the clan. Players are expelled because they have acted in a way that gives the Knights a bad reputation with other clans and with Jagex. Support Support means encouraging others to reach goals and helping fellow knights when they are in need. All Knights are strongly encouraged to support others and they will be recognised by the leaders for their good work. Being unsupportive Being unsupportive means calling other players names or laughing at them for their low skills or not having much money. This is strongly against what the knights stand for and will not be tolerated. We hope to have many low level Knights, so that higher level players can help and encourage them to improve their skills and reach their goals. Higher level players who call lower level players names or laugh at them will be expelled from the clan. NOTE: This is not a reportable offence but the leaders should be informed as soon as possible. Clan Chat When logged on all Knights should join 1800 Si Uy B's clan chat to be able to communicate with other members of the clan. All leaders will have a gold star next to their name so they can be recognised easily. Other symbols show different ranks in the clan. A smiley face shows an ally or friend of the clan. Homeworlds The Knights of Guthix's free to play homeworld is 153. For members there is also world 157. Members should use one of these worlds if possible. Events The Knights will often hold events for all of its members. It is not compulsory to attend events but it is great if you can make it. There will be some members only events but the majority will be for all players so that free players can join in as well. A list of events we may hold is below. Times for events will be posted on the Talk page. All times given for events will be in AEST (UTC +10). For all players *Fist of Guthix *Clan Wars *Duel Arena *PvP *Group training, skilling and questing Members only *Castle Wars *Stealing Creation *Other members only mingames and activities NOTE: Currently, of the founders only Kellech7 and 1800 Si Uy B are members, so the other four will not be present at members only activities. Clan Wars On occasion the Knights of Guthix may have to fight in a war. It is not compulsory to fight, but is is reccomended. We will only ever have 'safe' wars (where you keep your items on death). Team cape If Knights participate in Clan Wars or PvP, they must wear a Team-33 cape to be able to tell between clan members and enemies. The Team-33 cape is green with a cross on it. Team-33 capes can be bought in the Clan Wars entrance or from the Grand Exchange. If you cannot obtain one, 1800 Si Uy B will provide one free of charge. Equipment If we are in a war Knights should try to bring their best armour and weapons, as well as a Team-33 cape. If you do not have any equipment clan leaders may be able to give you some basic armour and weapons for all sides of the combat triangle. Allies These clans are allies of the Knights of Guthix: *Kaiser Blade owned by SeriuS RaiN *Eternitys End owned by Kisanorame *EE owned by Ehtya If you would like your clan to be allied with the Knights of Guthix please leave a message on the Talk page Joining the Knights of Guthix If you wish to become a Knight of Guthix leave a message on the Talk page and we will try to inform you ingame if you have been accepted. If we can't reach you ingame you will be added to the members list on the Talk page so you can find out. Picture Donated By The RNC. Category:Clans